Fanon:Mortimer Goth (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Goth Family |roommates = Bella Goth, Alexander Goth |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Mortimer Goth is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the son of the late Gunther and Cornelia Goth, the husband of Bella Goth and the father of Cassandra and Alexander Goth. Mortimer is on his 5th day as an Elder. When he was an Adult, he was voiced by Stephen Kearin. In The Sims 2, it is clearly obvious that Dina Caliente had the best chance of becoming Mortimer's next wife. I actually did consider pairing him up with her. But when I found out how to work BoolProp testingcheatsenabled and bring Bella back, I decided to reunite Bella and Mortimer, leaving Alexander to start a relationship with Dina in his father's place. As one of the wealthiest Sims in Pleasantview, quite a few Sims have attempted to get their hands on a portion of his gold. None of these Sims - such as my CAS Bunny Leishman or the Caliente twins - have prevailed. It has been noted in The Sims 2 PSP that Bella only married Mortimer for his money - implying that she is a gold digger like Dina. But in my game, that is not considered to be canonical. And in any case there is no evidence outside The Sims 2 PSP that Bella only married Mortimer for his money. As far as I'm concerned Bella came from a family that isn't as wealthy as the Goths but still far from being poor. In the first draft of my Sims 2 gameplay story, Mortimer actually did end up marrying Dina. By the time Bella Goth was brought back, Mortimer had already died. Even though I have now written Mortimer and Dina's romance out, so that Mortimer could reunite with his long lost wife, they still had a child - Dylan Goth. Their son lives with Nina and Dina but he has the Goth family name. However, in my game all the Bachelors, Calientes, Crumplebottoms and Dreamers are considered to be part of the "merged" Goth family. Mortimer Goth, like all first created playable Sims has been notably shoving Sims who have spied on him through their telescopes while trying to build their logic skills. One of my CAS Sims' sons named Rifle Starker got shoved by Mortimer Goth. I initially thought that Mortimer was there on his own accord because he hated Rifle. After several years had passed since Mortimer had retired in luxury, he decided to come out of retirement to resume his job as Mad Scientist. Even though Mortimer had black hair when he was young, he has genetics for brown hair meaning that he may have dyed it. This could just be a mistake by the developers. Mortimer's son Dylan, despite having black hair has dominant genetics for brown hair. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Dylan Goth Icon.png|Mortimer's son Dylan. Trivia *Mortimer has made friends with many other Sims in Pleasantview including his son-in-law Darren Goth, and Kaylynn Pleasant who like Mortimer and Bella, has been living in Pleasantview/Sunset Valley since the time of The Sims 3. *In my gameplay it is considered canonical that Mortimer was the Sim that invented Elixir of Life. *Though it is unknown what relation Mrs. Crumplebottom has with the Goths, in my game she is officially the daughter to Agnes Crumplebottom and Erik Darling, making her Mortimer's long lost cousin. *The headshot of Mortimer that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. *Early in the game, Mortimer saw the Ghost of Gunther Goth who'd been haunting the Goth family Graveyard, along with Simon Crumplebottom. *Since many of my Sims use telescopes to build their logic skills, several of them have been shoved by Mortimer for spying on him as a result. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Mortimer has several qualities that one would expect of a Fortune Sim, or possibly even a Romance Sim, hence his wanting to flirt with Nina when the game starts out. I will give Mortimer the Fortune secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims who have been spied on through a telescope (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their hair (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)